The Symphony of Summer
by pandorabox82
Summary: JJ has a surprise for her lover, and she only hopes that Erin is okay with it. She is pleasantly surprised to find a new side of the woman coming out, and she takes the sweet moment for all it is worth. Written for Classic Erynn's birthday.


"This is the perfect summer night, Jennifer," Erin said as she plucked another tomato off the vine and took a large bite, the juices running down her chin. JJ just wanted to lean in and lick her face clean.

"Yes, aren't you glad that I suggested we eat on the patio in your back yard? I just love being able to watch the sunset from here." She turned her face away from Erin, not wanting to give her thoughts away just yet. She had bought a new toy for them to try out, and she hoped that Erin would be up for being a little adventurous tonight. After all, this was their six month anniversary, and she just wanted to make her lover happy.

"I suppose that I should have given in to you sooner. About a lot of things." A note of sadness had crept into Erin's voice, and JJ sighed as she pushed away from the table and strode over to her lover's side, kneeling down next to her. Erin turned her head so that they were looking at each other, and JJ leaned in to capture her lips in a soft, tender, kiss.

"You know that thinking about the past gets us nowhere. We got together at the perfect time, and now, Henry and I are moving in at the perfect time. He doesn't start school for a few more weeks, and by then, we'll be settled. And I can sleep with you every night."

A blush stained Erin's cheeks as she licked her lips, nodding a little. "I think that I'm going to like that best of all. And it's going to be nice to have another child under foot." A few tears coursed down Erin's cheeks, and JJ reached up to wipe them away. "You know I adore you, right?"

"I don't think I would be here if I didn't know how much you cared." JJ buried one hand in Erin's think blonde hair, dragging her out of her chair and into her lap as she kissed her deeply. A low groan tumbled from Erin's lips as JJ began to run her free hand up under her shirt to cup one of her breasts.

"Not outside, Jennifer."

"Yes, outside, Erin. Please? For me?"

A long sigh slipped from Erin's lips as she got up and paced away from her, over to the twin maple trees that crowned her, their, yard. JJ shook her head a little as she stood and ambled over to her lover's side, pulling her back against her chest as she rested her chin on Erin's shoulder. "I like trying new things, honestly, I do. I just worry about the neighbor's seeing something I don't want them to see."

"The Lovell's are on vacation in Colorado, and Mrs. Hammond is visiting her daughter Sandy, and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I may have done my homework, Erin. I'm a profiler, after all, and I knew that I would have to do this research to make certain that you'd be comfortable with this."

JJ dropped a kiss to the crook of Erin's neck, her hands once more cupping Erin's breasts. That was the one thing that had surprised her about ending up with a woman, just how much she loved the feel of breasts filling her hands. "Umm, you do think of everything, Jennifer." She turned and captured her lips in a searing kiss, pinching her ass indelicately before breaking away and jogging over to the deck, where Henry had left the garden hose out.

JJ shook her head a little, knowing exactly what Erin had in mind. "Erin! No!"

"Jennifer! Yes! It's a warm night out tonight, and I really think that you need to cool down a little." Arching an elegant eyebrow, she turned the faucet on and directed the sprayer in her direction, the water missing her by mere inches. Shrieking a little, JJ began to dance around a little, looking for an escape route that would not get her soaking wet. "I'm sorry, the only way to safety is through me, darling."

"Oh, that is so not fair!" she cried out as she spied one of Henry's buckets. Picking it up, she carefully inched her way closer to Erin. Once more, the hose was turned towards her, and she held the bucket up, trying to catch some of the water before she got soaked. It was a fool's errand, though, and she dropped it before rushing at Erin, trying to ignore the cold water that hit her as she gently tackled Erin, bringing her to the ground, the water quickly soaking them both.

JJ found that it did cool her off, and she smiled before kissing Erin deeply, her hands grabbing hold of the sides of her blouse. "Jennifer?"

"This is an old blouse, right, honey?" Erin nodded. "Then you won't mind if I do this." Tightening her grip, she yanked the blouse apart, listening to the buttons pop off onto the lawn. A tiny gasp escaped Erin's lips, but her nipples stiffened in anticipation, and JJ smiled a little. "I would never have been able to get it off you any other way."

"I suppose. Can I reciprocate?" JJ nodded, and bit her lip as she felt Erin's hands copy her movements, the material ripping so easily for her. There was something primal about the act, and she pushed Erin back as she began to pepper her upper chest with kisses, needing to feel and taste her lover.

Just as Erin started to thrash her head in pleasure, JJ pulled back, watching the way her skin flushed and the shallow breaths she was taking. "Oh, god, Erin."

"I know. Why did you stop?" she panted out, her hands teasing her breasts, trying to find her pleasure even as JJ denied her. Reaching out, she stilled her lover's hands before kissing her lips softly once more.

"I bought us something, well, Garcia helped me pick it out, since I'm sort of sheltered when it comes to things like this. Meet me on the blanket beneath the maples?"

Erin nodded as she staggered to her feet, her hands working at shedding her clothes as she went. JJ had to tear her eyes away as her lover's sweet ass came into view and she stumbled over to the table, picking up the box that she had left there before supper. Taking a deep breath, she shed her clothes before racing back to Erin, holding out the box to her. "What's this?"

"Open it, Erin." Her lover nodded and pulled the lid off, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of the double headed dildo.

"Well, that certainly is pink," Erin murmured as she reached in and picked up the flexible sex toy. "Um, how do I say this…I've never used something like this before. David and I had a fulfilling sex life, yes, but neither he nor Alan had me use toys. I hope that you know what you're doing."

"I think that I do. I mean, I've used a vibrator before, so it shouldn't be too different, right?" Erin shrugged a little, curiosity shining brightly in her eyes. "Well, let's get to it, then." She leaned in and kissed Erin once more, one hand cupping her vulva to tease at her folds, trying to see how wet she could make her lover without sending her over into an orgasm.

"Jennifer, oh, more," she exhorted her lover, and JJ just smiled as she began to kiss a path down her chest, her tongue snaking out to lap delicately at her stiffened nipples. Low moans began to spill from her lover's mouth, and she took the hint, drawing one peak between her lips to suck softly as her fingers slipped between her labia to gently enter her. JJ knew exactly how to crook her fingers so that she was giving the most stimulation to Erin, bringing her the most pleasure.

When Erin's hips began to buck and strain against her hand, she pulled back and watched her lover. Erin's eyes snapped open and she frowned. "Oh, there's no frowning, my love. We are outside, worshipping each other on this glorious evening. Put a smile on those gorgeous lips of yours."

"I will when you make love to me, Jennifer. Please?"

JJ shrugged a little, wanting to tease Erin just a little bit. A surprised squeak burst from her lips as Erin flipped her onto her back and began to press hungry kisses all along her face and neck before trailing her lips down JJ's neck and upper chest. JJ went to hold her close, but she just pushed her arms away as she kissed and suckled at her breasts until her nipples felt like they could get no harder.

Then she kissed a path down her stomach, her fingers pinching and teasing at her nipples even as she nudged her legs apart and began to feast on vulva. Soon, JJ was bucking up against her lips, encouraging her to eat her out even more, trying to get in closer contact with her. "Erin! Fuck!"

"I know, darling," she murmured against her overheated flesh before diving back in, her tongue never letting up as she loved on her. It was a gloriously heady feeling, to listen to the crickets and birds sing their symphony even as she added to it with her own cries and moans of pleasure. Unable to hold it back any longer, she let her body stiffen in an intense orgasm.

Flopping back against the blanket, she panted and cooed, her hands burying themselves in Erin's hair, pulling her back up her body. "Oh, Erin, my love."

"I know. Sometimes it's fun to turn the tables on you. You never expect it from me, do you?" JJ shook her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now it's my turn," she gasped out, feeling her strength return to her. Turning Erin over onto her back, she spread Erin's legs and went right at it, lapping at her clit until she felt it harden. Smirking a little, she began to tongue fuck her, using her thumb to gently rub the stiffened nub in circles, knowing that always gave her the most pleasure.

It wasn't long before Erin was having her own orgasm, and JJ held her as she shuddered through the waves of pleasure that swept over her body. "Thank you, Jennifer," she gasped out as she cuddled close to her, her eyes fluttering closed. The deepening dark of the sky lent a romantic glow to the events of the night, and JJ wished magic like this never had to come to an end. "We should probably head inside soon. I'm going to be covered in bug bites as it is. But it was so worth it, my love."

"I'm glad, Erin." Tenderly, she helped Erin to her feet. Not stopping to pick up their clothes, Jennifer slung an arm around Erin's waist and brought her inside. All the way upstairs, they exchanged soft kisses, and JJ found herself falling more and more in love with her every moment.

"Jennifer?" Erin asked as they sat down on the bed.

"Yes, Erin?"

"It feels so right to have you, and Henry, here. I hate it when you're not here with me. I understand that Will shares custody with you, but…will you move in here with me? Please?" There was something so questioning about her request, as if she wasn't certain how JJ would respond.

Knowing that she had to tread carefully, JJ reached out and cupped Erin's face, letting her thumb rub back and forth as she stared into her eyes. "I would love to live with you, Erin. I just wasn't sure that you'd want me here." Leaning in, she kissed Erin softly, letting her lead where the kiss would go.

"I remembered to bring this up. Perhaps we could figure out how to use it now? Where we won't get eaten alive by bugs and whatnot?" Erin held out the dildo, a mischievous smile on her lips, trust shining in her eyes.

"I like the way your brain thinks, honey." JJ pushed her back on the bed and took hold of the pink dildo, releasing a deep breath as she ran her thumb over one of the heads.

"It's not going to bite, Jennifer." Erin bit her lip as she smiled up at her, and JJ nodded as she began to gently nudge her legs apart. "I think I might need a little foreplay. I'm not too sure how wet I am still, and…"

"I know, I was just about to find that out myself." JJ reached up with her free hand to press her finger against Erin's lips before leaning down and dropping a few kisses to her stomach. She smiled as she felt her lover's stomach muscles jump beneath the feather-light touches. Drawing her lips down Erin's body, she soon found her lover arching up against her mouth, trying to get in closer contact. "I would say that you are most ready for this," JJ murmured as she lifted her head to look into Erin's eyes.

She nodded and JJ took a deep breath as she slowly slipped the dildo into place. Erin gasped a little and she stopped her movement, not wanting to hurt her. "You're fine, luv, it just makes me feel so full." JJ let out a relieved breath as she nodded and slid it the rest of the way in.

"All right, it's in. Now what?"

"Now is when I turn you onto your back and take you." Erin couldn't keep a straight face as she uttered those words, and JJ found herself laughing, too, until Erin flipped her over and fitted herself between her legs. "A little help here?"

JJ nodded and spread her legs a little more, granting Erin access to her. A soft grunt slipped from her lips as she wiggled her hips a little to accommodate the very full feeling the dildo gave her. "This feels weird, but good."

"I know. Um, I'm going to try rocking a little, let me know if it feels good for you." JJ nodded and reached around to cup Erin's ass, pulling her closer as she rocked her hips back and forth, the dildo sliding in and out to the easy rhythm she set. Soon, JJ was thrusting back, taking the lead as overwhelming pleasure began to fill her body. Erin must have felt the same, since she kept right up with her, tugging her up into a seated position so that she could mash her lips against JJ's in a passionate kiss.

Their orgasm came quickly and she clung to Erin, panting in her ear as she tried to control the speed of her breaths. "That was fantastic. But, only for special occasions, I think."

"I think so, too," Erin softly replied before kissing the tip of her nose. "Umm, let's go clean up now, okay?" JJ nodded as she helped Erin pull the dildo from her body and then pulled it out of her, too. Together, they got out of bed and traipsed over to the bathroom, JJ unable to keep her hands off Erin. Their symphony was coming to a close for the night, but she was content to know that they were scheduled to be together for the rest of the seasons of their life.


End file.
